The Mad Scientist
Name: Yemma Toro Eye Color: Blue Body type: Slim Age: 24 Alias: ''The Mad Scientist '' ''Agenda ''Yemma Toro, a man who resides within Mithril City, spends his time creating elixers to lift a curse he's had as a baby. Driven by madness, Yemma has done terrible things in his life. Risking whatever he has had just to find a cure. As a child, Yemma's parents gave him up for adoption. Scared for their lives, they also tried killing him but failed to do so simply because they are his parents. Yemma grew into a rabid young man. Scared even for his own life. After extensive research about his family, Yemma found information that was keep from him ever since birth. Ever since then he's annouced it as "The Secret". Yemma spends most of his time in his lab, underground of his home. Time after time, Yemma had lost control of his secret. Himself as a being. Becoming something so terrible and wicked. The Mad Scientist himself can't handle the excessive strain to control the fiend. Yemma has crossed the thought of suicide many times. But maybe..Just maybe, he had a chance to "Fix" himself. He has lived alone for 10 years. Keeping studies of his work and keeping notes. Locked away from everybody. All he wishes is to be normal and live life as a human being without problems, the curse. Dwelling in sadness, he believes that his hopes of curing himself may someday become lost to the world. "This pain! This burden! God why do you curse me so?! Free me of my misery! Please! I beg of you!" Day in and day out Yemma would scream these words to himself. Full of emotions, Yemma can break easily. Never having his first kiss. Never being told that he was loved. Never even having friends who would at least fake being cool with him. To see how far a man has fallen, death or survival has never been wanted so much. Abilities Noble Phantasm: His main Noble Phantasm: '''Arondight '''It allows him to unleash his true ability, showing skill with the sword completely incomparable to his previous level.(Which will be shown in rp.) Boosted by Mad Enhancement, giving him one rank in all stats besides Luck and Magical Energy. He loses the ability to speak and think complicatedly in exchange for the power, but still displays his great battle prowess. A black fog that engulfs him to prevent others from discerning his identity by obscuring his figure and keeping enemies from reading his abilities. The true nature of the ability would allow him to disguise himself as another person. The beast of this curse shows incredibly adept technical skills in battle despite his madness due to Eternal Arms Mastership, allowing him to put to use all of his skills in weaponry despite not being capable of fully rational thought. His mastery of the combat arts is at the level where he was unrivaled within his era. Due to the complete unification of mind, body, and technique, he displays flawless fighting skill even under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. Though he attacks ferociously like a beast, befitting his class, all his attacks are accurate and precise enough to push even the strongest opponents back, and he can perform seemingly impossible maneuvers normally requiring complex thought purely on instinct, surprising onlookers due to his nature as a mad warrior. He can make use of anything he classifies as a weapon as his own Noble Phantasm. He displays subtle and flawless technique, showing grandeur in using unfamiliar Noble Phantasms in repeated offensive and defensive maneuvers. Noble Phantasm are meant to be weapons for the exclusive usage of their owners, so another person taking hold of one whould not be able to wield it correctly. He is also able to utilize accurate and prudent battle tactics. Fighting against him normally and without caution could be deadly. ' '(Yemma can only attain this form for 5 minutes before extreme exhaustion. He has no control of it WHATSOEVER. The Curse has a mind of its own. ''' '''Even in this form, Yemma can be captured and utilized by an enemy and used against others.)